A proposed configuration of a hybrid vehicle gives a higher priority to regenerative braking and relieves charge power limitation during regenerative control, when a fuel tank has only a small remaining amount of fuel (as described in, for example, JP2006-254553A). The hybrid vehicle of this configuration performs this control, in order to increase the drivable distance under the condition of only a small remaining amount of fuel.